Hero Of The Glade
by adeptcrossoverer96
Summary: The bubble dreamer was relaxing happily until he saved a baby from death. Having no other alternative he took the boy in giving him the closest thing he'll have to a family. Meeting the five nymphs gave him the ever loving sisters. Read on as his older sisters develop more than family love and fight to earn his heart.


Hey guys adeptcrossoverer here!

Here's something a little new and it amazes me tremendously how people haven't gave this any thought! This is a Rayman origins and Naruto crossover, In total after doing some research there is only one story for this and I'm hoping it'll increase one day so for now it'll probably only have two stories for it. Anyway let's get this show on the road.

Speech normal: "Hello"

Thoughts normal: 'That's pretty cool'

**Spells/Monster/Polokus Speech: "Be gleeful"**

**Monster/Polokus thoughts: 'I'm so happy'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Rayman.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep in the forbidden forest. In the land of the Glade of Dreams stands an extremely tall tree. This very tree was home to a powerful being known as Polokus or the bubble dreamer. This very being is the Supreme Being that created the Glade, and all the creatures that live in the land. He sat at the top of the tree with a peaceful expression while humming. He appears to resemble a large pale-skinned elderly Glute, with orange hair tied into a small ponytail and a very long orange beard. He doesn't wear clothing and instead the only items he has on his person is a small red parasol and a pair of round black sunglasses. He was blowing bubbles happily through a pipe until he heard something rip somewhere, but was the clearest when looking up.

The entity looked up to find a small rip in the sky with a strange noise coming out of it. **'Strange…it almost sound like something's crying.'**

His assumptions seemed correct as he focused on the object that fell out of the rip before it stitched itself together. He gasped in horror as he saw a little baby boy that was covered in a golden blanket falling from the rip into the forbidden forest, who knew what could be in there. One of his nightmare creations may harm the boy if something was to happen.

Thinking quickly he sent his orange beard flying towards the baby before dragging it back to his person. The baby was still crying as it was pulled towards the old Glute. When the boy was in arms reach he was snatched into his body. The baby miraculously stopped crying to look up at the entity giving him a better look at him.

The little one had beautiful ocean blue eyes that were sparkling with curiosity. His golden yet spiky hair shines even when under the shade of the leaves while his tanned face was set to wonder and awe while looking at the pale skinned Glute who was staring back with a smile of relief.

"**Hello there young one! You gave me quite a scare when I saw you falling, but do not worry as I am here to protect you!"**

The baby's only answer was an adorable giggled before clapping his tiny hands together which made the Glute chuckle heartily. He hopped down from his perch and went further into the tree with the child still in his arms who kept giggling the more he hopped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Glute opened a slit in the tree and walked inside of a large room which seemed like a living room. It had a roaring fireplace in the centre with smoke that went up what seemed like a chimney. A leather armchair sat by the fire as two large book shelves which stood in an L-shape stood behind providing a good amount of reading material. On the other side of the room was another hole that probably led to other rooms but to the left of that was a desk which had a candle on it. By the corner was a dresser with a strange hat. It was pure black but had a golden star on it and it seemed like it was snoring quietly.

The Glute sat in the armchair as he cradled the boy in his arms. **"Now then…let's see if you have a name, there should be something that can tell me."**

The being looked on the boy's cloth a little but being careful as he didn't want to bother him. Making an ah sound he saw a name in black stitching. "Naruto"

"**Ah now that is your name then is it little one? What a unique name…Naruto…it suits you for some reason…it seems right. Well then Naruto, as you don't have anywhere to go; I suppose I can take care of you. How does that sound hmm?"**

The only answer he received was the child's arms waving as he giggled a little. The Glute looked at him for a few seconds in wonder. Suddenly realising his problem he started to giggle as well.

"**Of course he can't answer me yet…he looks like he's only a few days old I really am getting old and senile if I'm talking to a kid."**

"Wh? What's going on?" Polokus looked up to see a little thing wearing the strange hat while blue hair came out of the top. This was the magician who was part of a race called the Teensies. He was wearing a purple coat with two blue buttons and had grey skin plus a very large nose. He also sports a top hat with a star on it and carries around a magic wand or cane. His large black eyes wondered around the room as his nose breathed in a large amount of air. His shoes are purple with pink stripes which were hanging from the dresser.

He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes due to being disturbed from the sounds of talking. He looked towards the bearded being and smiled a little before looking towards Naruto. He nodded to it and jumped of the dresser and stretched a little. Something in his head clicked as he looked at the blonde child with wide eyes.

"**I take it you've seen little Naruto Magician?"**

"Y-Y-Yes Polokus! How did he get here? I'm definite that he wasn't here this morning!"

"**Heheheh I can understand your confusion. While I was relaxing at the top of my tree I felt a small disturbance in the world. I looked up and saw a rip appear in the sky then I found this little fella plummeting towards his doom. I couldn't let him get such a tragic end now could I?"**

Shrugging the magician walked towards the boy and patted him on the head softly. The little boy looked to him and giggled before hugging his large nose. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this he just sweat dropped and looked around awkwardly. "Um? W-What do I do now?"

The entity chuckled softly while patting the Teensies' head. **"Just go with the flow…he's just showing you his affection he should let go sooner or later."**

Not wanting to disappoint him, the magician did as he was told and let the young boy snuggle into his nose. The boy yawned slightly as he started to close his eyes. The baby was asleep in seconds as the two watched him sleep with soft expressions. The Glute stood up and sat him on the chair as he snuck out of the room with his companion walking behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two walked into a kitchen while staying in a comfortable silence. The bubble dreamer made a bottle and some milk out of his pipe before shaking it while the magician was eating an apple while leaning against the tree's inner wall. "Polokus forgive me but…what are you doing?"

"**I am making some milk for little Naruto…there's no doubt that when he wakes up he's gonna be hungry so it's better to think ahead instead of worrying what to do for him."**

Nodding the little man tossed the apple out of a window without the Glute knowing before levitating to his eye height. "I can understand feeding him but where shall he sleep for now? I mean this is a tree not a luxury castle. The best we can do now is let him sleep in the living room and I know that'll be uncomfortable. Even for a baby."

The being simply waved off his worries with a smile. **"You worry too much magician, I have his living arrangements thought out already but I can understand what you're saying. When the time comes and he's at the age I'll call Betilla and see if she'll take him into her home, how does that sound?"**

The magician thought for a second while stroking his nose. Sure having a baby around will take some getting used to but it's only for a little while. Plus Betilla should know what to do with little Naruto when she meets him. Polokus really was smart despite his laid back attitude.

"Ok then, everything seems ok so for now what do you want to do with him?"

"**Well for a couple of years we should teach him the basics of life as well as teaching him to defend himself in case I have a nightmare and something tries to attack him. You can teach him whatever you want since you will be his uncle."**

The Teensie nodded while crossing his arms in thought. He opened his eyes in wonder before looking at Polokus. "What do you I'm going to be his uncle?"

The being shrugged while keeping his smile. **"I mean you will act as his uncle…I can't I'm too old. If anything I would be grandpa to the child."**

"Well yeah but-"

"**Just stop your worrying! Have faith in me I know this will turn out ok"**

Sighing in defeat the magician nodded before floating back to his feet. He turned and walked back to the living room leaving the Glute alone. "Ok then Polokus…I'll leave my faith with you but don't start crying when I get to say I told you so!"

The bearded Glute simply chuckled and waved him off as he started to make himself something to eat before waking the boy up for his feeding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seven Years Later: "Get outta my way Uncle Magic!" Was heard as a little blonde haired boy wearing a purple shirt with a white ring on the back while also having white shorts and black sandals as he ran out of the mighty snoring tree. The magician watched the boy with a confused look on his face. 'I wonder what he's done now. I hope Polokus doesn't yell at him too much.'

"**NARUUUUTTTOOOOO!"**

The Teensie stumbled and fell on his backside as an earthquake appeared as a furious Polokus stomped onto the tree branch glaring at the little dot. The funny thing wasn't how furious the mighty being was to the Magician. It was his beard, or for better words. Lack of one.

Taking a deep breath to take his laughter out the Teensie managed to find his voice. "W-W-What seems t-to be the matter P-P-Polokus!?"

The being looked back as he showed off his shaved face with white face paint on him making him look like a clown. **"What kind of stupid question is that!? Have you seen what the little kid has done my face and my beard!?"**

Getting amused he shook his head. That was probably the worst idea he had. **"Don't think he's the only one who's going to be in trouble! You're going to get punished for teaching him magic in the first place! If he hadn't learned off of you then he wouldn't be making spells for pranking!"**

The magician suddenly paled as he looked into the distance with an unreadable expression. He suddenly jumped and ran in the opposite direction the blonde was running while screaming obscenities towards a lot of things.

While Polokus gave chase the young boy was found swinging on vines in the forest while laughing at his grandfather's expense. He was so busy looking back that he didn't notice the thing that he ran into. He grunted while the thing gave out a surprised 'OH' before he fell onto his bottom. The boy rubbed his back a little and looked up to whatever he bumped into, but what he saw made the poor thing blush a little. Looking down at him was a beautiful young woman who had a bright smile on her angelic face.

She had a curvaceous figure, accentuated cleavage, hips and thighs and semi-transparent fore-wings similar to that of a dragonfly that permit her to hover and fly. She adorns a strapless two-toned green bikini top, an alternated-matching miniskirt and matching thigh-high leggings and a peaked mage-styled hat that is cocked to the left. Her hair was a deep red and lighter red that sweeps and curls for the entire length and a quarter of her total body length. On each of her wrists she has a set of lose fitting golden bangles that slightly slide the length of her forearm; she also has 3 tiny light brown freckles on both of her cheeks.

She bent down so she could get a better look at him which he flinched to slightly. "Why hello there little guy…what're you doing out here by yourself?"

Instead of an answer he yelped cutely and scurried off leaving a confused young woman behind. She rubbed her arm in wonder before giggling to herself. 'Heehee…aw he was so cute I hope I see him again, anyway I better get going and see Polo-'

"**Naruto come here now!" **hearing the voice of her creator made her wonder as it was filled with anger. She beat her wings and flew towards the sound of him shouting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The redhead kept flying until she found the boy from before getting shouted at by Polokus. She gently floated to her feet as she walked towards the two in wonder.

"**And another thing! Do not huh-"he** stopped mid-sentence as he saw one of his most treasured creations striding over to them. The boy looked back and yelped again and hid behind the beardless being. Betilla was now using all of her will power not to glomp the boy for his act of cuteness as she didn't want to embarrass herself in Polokus' presence. "Oh hello Polokus I was just in the neighbourhood and I'd thought I would come by and visit you."

The Glute smiled and quickly calmed down from his rage while the boy hid behind him. **"Well I'm always happy to see you Betilla…I suppose you've seen little Naruto?"**

The blonde looked up to his grandfather figure with a questioning face. "Hey grandpa? Who's the pretty lady?"

The being giggled at the name and how she acted to the complement. If slightly pink cheeks were any sign of embarrassment then that was a pretty good reaction.

"**This 'Pretty Lady' as you put it is Betilla of the Nymph sisterhood; she's the oldest of the five sisters and is one of my most treasured people apart from you."**

Naruto looked at her and hid behind him again obviously not used to other people except Polokus and the magician.

"**Heehee…forgive him Betilla he's a little shy towards new people."**

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Polokus I understand his little problem, anyway way does he call you grandpa?"

"**Well I found this little one as a baby and I saved him from near death so I took upon myself to raise him alongside the magician who is the one responsible for teaching him magic which he's used for pranks!"**

The redhead nodded while giggling a little while Naruto poked his head out a little while keeping his adorable face up. She smiled sweetly at him which he responded by waving slightly.

"**Hey Betilla there's something I need to ask you."**

The beautiful nymph perked up and looked at him. "What do you need Polokus?"

The being pushed Naruto towards her leg before walking away a little. **"Would you mind spending some time with Naruto while I sort a few things out?"**

The woman nodded while hugging the boy a little. "Of course I will look after the adorable little thing when do you want me to come back?"

Polokus looked up a little and stared at the sun. **"Let's say sunset?"**

The woman nodded happily and waved to him as he flew home on a large bubble. Naruto just looked at the Glute with confusion in his eyes before shrugging and waving back to him. "See you later grandpa!"

"Bye bye Polokus! I'll bring him home soon! Ok then Naruto let me take you to my home!"

Before the boy could even answer she grabbed his hand and flew to her home despite his protests.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Betilla held Naruto's hand as she kept flying until he found a large wooden structure. There was a spiral staircase going up a large oak tree that kept going until it stopped at a landing which supported a large tree house which parted a set of branches so the sun shone down on it. The redhead gently dropped Naruto onto the floor while she set down.

"Well here we are Naruto! Whatcha think of my humble abode?" the boy looked around as he had amazement evident on his face. "This place is awesome, you actually live here?"

"Yup! Anyway we have a few hours together so let's have a little chat so we can get to know each other better!"

She then grabbed his arm and took him through the door and entered the living room. There was a green couch that overlooked the forest. A coffee table was in the centre of the room while a light green carpet was underneath. The red head took his hand and sat him down on the couch next to her.

"Ok then…how about you tell me about yourself Naruto."  
The boy twiddled his thumbs a little while looking away from her. "Umm…what should I say?"

"How about you tell me what you like and what you do for fun so I can get a good idea on how to get you comfortable. If you want I'll start for you."

Earning a shy nod the woman started off happily. "Well I like flowers, Polokus, fruit, magic and my sisters. I like to solve puzzles and dancing for fun. Now you try Naruto!"

"O-OK. I like grandpa, Uncle Magic, Learning new spells and practicing my fung-ku that my grandpa taught me. I like to pull pranks on grandpa and learning new things and I think that's it Miss Betilla"

"Oh don't call me that! It makes me feel old, just call me Betilla ok Naruto?"

The blonde nodded shyly while looking away from her emerald green eyes with a light blush on his cheeks. She brought him into a one armed hug while smiling with her eyes squinted.

"Well then! Let's go have some fun!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Betilla did her best to get the young boy to enjoy himself and her efforts hadn't gone unfruitful. After doing some games and fun activities the boy started to open up to her, he soon had the confidence to smile and look her in the eyes which he wasn't able to do so quickly. It seems that his confidence wasn't that strong but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The sun was now setting and the redhead was holding the blonde to her chest as they glided through the air and back to the snoring tree. Sat on a branch was Polokus who waved to them as they came to a landing. **"So Naruto what was it like staying with Betilla?"**

The boy giggled and hugged his grandpa. "It was great gramps; Betilla showed me how to climb rocks and how to make flowers grow!"

"**Oh that sounds nice. Now you better get ready for bed, I'm pretty sure Betilla wants to get home"**

The boy pouted and hugged the woman's leg possessively which elected an 'oh' sound from her. "Aww! I don't want to I want to stay with Betilla-Nee!"

The two raised an eyebrow to the strange word. 'Betilla-nee?'

Polokus simply stroked his now short bead while humming. He looked at her and she shrugged while smiling a little. He then looked back at the boy who was daring him to say no which made him sweat inwardly. He sighed in defeat and nodded.

"**Ok then...only if Betilla doesn't mind then I guess its ok. Tilla?"**

She giggled and hugged the boy from the back. "I don't mind at all, it'll be nice having him around. Ok then Naruto go and get your things! Sleepover time!"

The boy jumped into the air happily and ran into the tree while giggling. The entity chuckled at the boy before turning to the nymph. **"He was amazingly shy when he first met you. What did you do?"**

"All I did was give him encouraging words when he was doing something and I always praised him when he did something new. He opened up to me all on the course of the day."

The Glute nodded and turned away from her as he saw the little blonde running with a makeshift bag under his arm. "Ok I've got my stuff Betilla! I'm going now Jiji!"

'**Jiji? What are all these strange words he's saying? Are they foreign?'**

The Glute nodded and hugged him goodbye before nodding to them and left them alone. The woman and child waved to him before looking at each other for a while.

"Race ya Betilla-Nee!" the boy then darted into the forest. The red head laughed and flew after him, "Hey you got a head start Naruto! That's cheating"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moon was now shining in the sky and stars were spread all over the sky. Betilla was now tucking Naruto into his sleeping bag while she got into her bed which was right next to him.

"Good night Naruto."

"G'night Betilla-Nee"

She giggled at the name before blowing out the candle and lying down on her side as the boy looked up at the wooden ceiling. There was a comfortable silence between the two before the boy spoke up.

"Hey Betilla-Nee? How many sisters do you have? I mean gramps said you were part of a sisterhood right?"

The red head giggled a little before nodded to him. "That's right Naruto! I have four other sisters. Edith up. Annetta fish. Helena Headbasket and Holly Luya. Ya know…if you want I could introduce them to you when you want to."

The boy looked at her with a grin. "What are they like Betilla-Nee?"

"Well. Edith has the power to change size and has an amazing knowledge of different kinds of foods. Annetta can swim and breathe underwater and has a pleasant personality. Uhhh Helena lives up in the mountains and can allow people to run up walls and Holly lives in the desert of didgeridoos and is very talented is music."

The boy smiled and closed his eyes slowly. The redhead smiled fondly and turned over with a sigh. She opened her eyes a little when she heard some rustling; she then felt a little body snuggle into her side. She turned back over to find Naruto hugging her tightly.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing out of bed?" the boy snuggled into her belly which made her giggle a little bit but he chose to ignore it.

"I got cold and your bed looked warm…you don't mind do you Betilla-nee?" she looked down and she saw the most adorable face she had ever seen. He had massive puppy eyes which made his blue eyes sparkle and his pout was on its maximum. Squealing a little she shoved his head into her bountiful cleavage. "Of course I don't mind Naruto! Just try and get some sleep now ok?"

The boy nodded into her chest and smiled happily while she did the same. They two closed their eyes and fell asleep enjoying the warmth both of their bodies had and soon enjoyed a night of pure bliss and comfort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it! I think it went ok I don't know about you guys. If you have any questions or you need to tell me something PM me or tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. I will always answer you unless what you said was dumb.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out!**


End file.
